The present invention relates to gaming and to card games. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a method of playing a new type of poker game especially adapted for casino gaming, both in live table and electronic video formats.
Gaming establishments continually require new games to offer their players. Casinos are also in need of games which are easy to play and easy to deal. Such games are generally required to enable each player to play against a banker (who usually also acts a dealer) provided by a casino, rather than against other players. This type of Casino Poker can provide more revenue to the casino than traditional poker because Casino Poker is invariably structured to give the casino an advantage. Exemplary of Casino Poker are the casino games of “Caribbean Stud Poker”, “Let It Ride”, and “Three Card Poker”. These type games require less space than the traditionally larger tables found in poker rooms and are dealt much faster.
In games like Caribbean Stud and Let It Ride, the five card poker hands that the player must make to get a larger payoff are hard to get thus the larger payoffs are infrequent. The player is frustrated because many times they will get four cards to a straight or a flush but not have a good hand. In a three-card game like Three Card Poker, the higher hands are made more easily but therefore the payouts are comparatively low. Therefore, there is a need for a game, which would bridge the gap in ease of making a hand with higher payouts to the player.
In addition, as will be more apparent from the following specification, and as was more fully delineated in our provisional application filed Aug. 23, 2001, it has been determined that the player interest is increased when the odds of the player being able to achieve a winning hand are increased. This, of course, must be balanced against the player/dealer/casino having good odds in winning as well. It is clear that with five card poker games, the odds of achieving a good hand are more difficult than in a lessor number card game. As has been indicated above, in a three-card poker game, the ability to achieve a good hand is enhanced and therefore the payoffs are less. The present invention seeks to provide a card game, which now focus's on a four-card poker game and as will be demonstrated hereinafter, improves the odds for the player to win, while still maintaining good odds for the casino as well. It will also be appreciated that the over all odds for a player winning in a four card game are easier than the odds for a player to win any five card poker game.
Insofar as the prior art is concerned, the art is particularly void of any disclosures or showings of a four card poker game. Similar games are disclosed, but they relate to either a three card game, or a five card game. Furthermore, some of the games disclosed in the prior art are played with in excess of 52 cards and hence, have a different basis for play and a different statistical odds for the player being able to achieve a winning hand. For example, the patent to Goldman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,002 discloses a poker style casino card game which uses a 52 card standard playing deck plus an additional five jokers for a total of 57 cards. Play consists of dealing 5 cards to each player, and in the preferred embodiment, are dealt face down. The game is played by the dealer revealing a first card, and a player revealing a first card, then deciding on additional wagers. The sequence of the game terminates when all five cards are displayed, assuming each player has stayed in the game, comparing the best five card hand of the dealer against each players five cards. Goldman also reveals that jokers which are part of the deck are never wild and hence, a player receiving a joker ends up in a poor position since one of the five cards cannot count towards the making of a poker hand. Goldman fails to reveal any capability to make a four card flush or straight.
Another prior art patent discloses a poker game which indicates a game for either a three card or five card poker hand. The Webb U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,774 discloses a card game which may be played in either a three card variation, or a five card variation. While the patent mentions a four card version of the game, in the four card version each player will receive a wild card which the player may place with the four card hand in order to make a five card poker hand. Hence, the wagering system is dependent upon a five card hand or a three card hand, and is not dependent on the best hand with four cards. Again, Webb fails to disclose a four card capability to make a four card flush or straight.
The Scott U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,462 describes still another variation of a poker game which is played as a five card face down game. The players five card hand is compared to the dealers five card hand to determine the wagering outcome. Once again, Scott fails to disclose or appreciate a four card poker game.